Harmonious Morus Alba
Harmonious Morus Alba (桑相, Sāng xiàng) is an enormous butterfly. About It had four wings, two big ones and two small ones. On the big right wing was Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos, and on the big left wing was Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos. On the small left wing were Saint Defier's and Dark Dawn's 360 Expanse Cosmoses.Ch. 1277 On between wings, there are Yin Death Vortex and Bright Yang Vortex, which connect Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos and Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos acting like mirrors. In the countless eras, it heard its home calling to it more than once, but it could not find the hope to return there. It was different from Arid Triad. Compared to the aloof and nearly numb Arid Triad, it possessed thoughts and emotions that were similar to those of a human being. That was why there would be three Children of Morus Alba in the place, while there was no such thing in Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos.Ch. 1274 Each time Harmonious Morus Alba's wings overlapped, one aeon would pass.Ch. 1275 Those, who fused with other self in another Expanse Cosmos are able to survive the disaster ending an aeon, when Harmonious Morus Alba's wings overlap with each other. But they could only wake up one hundred years before the disaster and live one hundred years after the wings part.Ch. 1276 Background In ancient times, nine Harmonious Morus Alba butterflies were travelling through galaxies. One of them seemed to be sentimentally attached to one galaxy. It stayed there. Gradually, the butterfly stopped moving, except its wings, which still slowly moved. On the large right wing one galaxy appeared, which became to known as Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos, and on the large left wing was another galaxy. With time, many cultivators were born. When the lives in the galaxy in the right wing reached the peak in their development, one day, the butterfly flapped its wings slowly, and then two wings overlapped with each other. Then both Expanse Cosmoses were destroyed. This was one aeon. After some time, the butterfly spread its wings and new lives appeared, new cultivators rose to power, then the wings overlapped again and another aeon was over. In one aeon, a person was born as an ordinary mortal in Expanse Cosmos on the large left wing. He rose to power though, until he stood on the peak and became the Chosen of Arid Triad. He was the most powerful person who had ever appeared in the two Expanse Cosmoses. At the same time, another version of him appeared in Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos on the large right wing. That version of this person also became a Chosen in other Expanse Cosmos. When the butterfly's wings were about to overlap, that person chose to fuse with his other self on the other wing. He was the first life to do that. He was unwilling to accept that he would be destroyed by the disaster. He tried to possess Harmonious Morus Alba. Because of Harmonious Morus Alba's counterattack, he only occupied the left wing. He also chased away Harmonious Morus Alba's will from Yin Death Vortex, which existed between the wings, causing the vortex to truly become a vortex from then on, a tunnel that connected the two Expanse Cosmoses together. When next aeon began and the wings split apart, Arid Triad sank into deep slumber waiting for the next time the wings would overlap. One time, Arid Triad had also possessed the small left wing and then during attack, Harmonious Morus Alba's will was forced to give up on the small right wing, which got possessed by Arid Triad too. Every next time Harmonious Morus Alba's wings overlapped, the two wills fought. With time Harmonious Morus Alba's will started to hide itself in the big right wing. Since then Arid Triad couldn't finish the possession. Later, there were others, who fused their two selves from the two Expanse Cosmoses, but no one compared to Arid Triad. Even after Harmonious Morus Alba's will began choosing cultivators, who can communicate with it in its Expanse Cosmos and naming them the Children of Morus Alba, none of them were up to its expectations. Until Su Ming appeared. History Book 6 When Child of Morus Alba Su Ming and Su Ming from Arid Triad fought, and were about to fuse, Harmonious Morus Alba's will descended, making whole Expanse Cosmos still. It guarded the cocoon.Ch. 1272 It seemed to have seen a vague form of hope from Su Ming. That was the first time it saw hope after countless years. After Su Ming woke up and broke free from the cocoon, Harmonious Morus Alba’s will showed him the past, the nine butterflies, how both Expanse Cosmoses were created, and the truth about Arid Triad trying to possess Harmonious Morus Alba butterfly. Moreover, Harmonious Morus Alba's will explained its situation, that it cannot control flapping wings and destruction. It wanted Su Ming's help. It wanted him to possess Arid Triad and tear down the left wing, so that it could go home, to its companions. Su Ming also learnt about Arid Triad owning two smaller wings. He concluded that the descent of Saint Defier and Dark Dawn was planned by Arid Triad's will, so that it could also create a gap between small left wing and big left wing, where Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos was. It all hastened the overlapping of the four wings causing the disaster. Harmonious Morus Alba's will said 500 years was left. Su Ming agreed to work together and asked for the True World' will reflecting the Emperor of Abyss' True World. Harmonious Morus Alba's will made possessing it easier. Then it went into slumber.Ch. 1278 Before there were 5 years left, Arid Triad's will finally showed up to fight Su Ming. Harmonious Morus Alba's will joined them.Ch. 1367 Harmonious Morus Alba's will had a form of seven-colored butterfly, Arid Triad's will was white colored butterfly, and Su Ming was black. As Harmonious Morus Alba's will felt Xuan Zang's presence, it understood why it could no longer feel the presence of other Harmonious Morus Albas. When it tried to use Su Ming's friends, he turned against it. With powerful strike, Su Ming brought Harmonious Morus Alba's will to death. In last moment, Arid Triad's will possessed it finally.Ch. 1370 The universe in withered Harmonious Morus Alba was destroyed, while its body was being absorbed by Xuan Zang. The butterfly just silently disappeared.Ch. 1376 Powers Harmonious Morus Alba's will was at great completion in Avacaniya Realm.Ch. 1379 Butterfly Metamorphosis is a divine ability branded in Harmonious Morus Alba mind when it was born. It allowed to take a form of a butterly. Quotes "The overlaps and destructions aren’t something I can control with my will. To me, the lives in the Expanse Cosmoses in my wings, their existences and their eventual passing are all in the process of my wings splitting up and overlapping. They are just another form of life born on my body. Perhaps this is my mission from when I was born in this vast galaxy… but I have also pondered over a question for a long time… Since you are all lives born on my body… then on whose body am I born? When my wings split up and eventually overlap, you will die. This isn’t my will, but my wings’ instincts. Unless I die, it’s impossible for my wings to stop moving… and if I die, all of you will cease to exist. Then will I… disappear when another entity instinctively breathes, and it is an action that it cannot control? This is how all things began, whether it is your life, my life, or how all lives began." Reference List Category:Beasts